<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cookies for Lunch, You for Dinner by Cowboy_Canoodler</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25378780">Cookies for Lunch, You for Dinner</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cowboy_Canoodler/pseuds/Cowboy_Canoodler'>Cowboy_Canoodler</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chocolate, F/M, Oral Sex, Other, Vaginal Sex, foodplay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:54:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25378780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cowboy_Canoodler/pseuds/Cowboy_Canoodler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A commission piece for a friend who requested Foodplay with Beelzebub</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) &amp; Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cookies for Lunch, You for Dinner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Meera+Morningstar">Meera Morningstar</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Wait… are we supposed to add that much flavouring?” You looked down at the recipe and raised a brow, your boyfriend made a curious noise before wrapping his arms around your waist and resting his head on your shoulder, his chin nuzzling into the crook of your neck.<br/>

“Does flavouring really matter?” Beelzebub’s tone was whiny, he had asked you to make some cookies for him a little while ago but you had both only just gotten around to actually mixing the ingredients together.<br/>

You gave him a giggle before nudging your head playfully against his hair, “of course it does, if we don’t add flavouring then it wont taste nice enough, not that you care either way” your remark made him sigh and you turned your head to place a playful kiss on his cheek, his arms tightening around you as a blush creeped along his cheeks, dusting the tips of his ears and nose a light pink.<br/>

“I do care, but it all goes the same way so… so what if it doesn't taste all that good?”<br/>

“I want it to taste good because we’re making them together” you placed the recipe card down and turned yourself within his arms, his head leaving your shoulder and lingering close to your face, “okay?” Beelzebub gave a resigned smile and pressed a light kiss on the tip of your nose causing you to giggle and return it. “The cookies should be finished baking soon, they smell amaaaaazing” you sighed dramatically and swooned within Beel’s arms, he laughed and ‘caught’ you before pulling you up and turning you around.<br/>
“What are we putting on them?” He asked as you chuckled and grabbed some chocolate.<br/>

“I was thinking mint flavoured chocolate?” You snapped off a piece and held it to his lips, Beel spent no time wasted devouring it and swallowing, giving a hearty, affirmative, hum. With a smile you cupped his cheek and rubbed your thumb softly along his cheekbone, as you both stared into eachothers eyes you lost yourself in the moment, the kitchen melting away in your mind and leaving you and Beelzebub alone together. A loud DING snapped you out of your thoughts and Beel’s eyes began sparkling with anticipation.<br/>

“Done!” His arms left you and your boyfriend spun around to grab the oven mitts, you simply laughed and turned to the stove, the simmering water boiling underneath the glass bowl, ready for the chocolate to be added.<br/>
“You get the cookies and I’ll melt the chocolate, okay?” Beel wasn’t listening, all you could hear was his excited gasps, his smile almost brightening the entire room as you broke pieces of chocolate into the bowl. “Don’t eat any Beelzebub, I mean it.” You heard him groan and the tray hit the cooling rack.<br/>

“Please?” He came back to the position he was in before, with his hands resting on your hips, and his nose nuzzled even further into your neck in a desperate plea to change your mind. You merely shook your head and stirred the bowl of melting chocolate.<br/>

“No.” He groaned once more and you dipped your finger into the liquid chocolate and Beels eyes widened, you brought your finger up and his head instinctively moved forward to lick it off, but you merely moved to your tongue and licked it yourself. Your tongue moving slowly up your finger and placing it in your mouth, your lips wrapping around and sucking the excess chocolate off.<br/>

Beel groaned, but it wasn't his usual whine. You glanced over and saw him looking away from you, desperate not to make eye contact as he leaned his hips out and away from you, a deeper blush than before covering his cheeks. “Beel? Babe? Are you okay?” You looked concerned but he didn’t meet your eyes, his voice was softly mumbled into your shoulder.<br/>

“Can you- can you do that again?” He leaned his head up and looked you in the eye, embarrassment shining within his purple eyes as his eyebrows furrowed upwards. You nodded and dipped your finger into the, fully melted, chocolate, your other hand came to the stove controls and turned the pan off, there was a deep heat in your abdomen telling you that this chocolate may be used for something else soon.<br/>

As you brought the base of your finger up to your lips you took time showing him your tongue, licking up the digit slowly and letting the chocolate drip down onto your lips and down your chin. Beel’s eyes never left you, he was mesmerized, his hands gripping your hips for dear life as his fingers dug into the fabric of your trousers. His eyes darted to the chocolate dripping down your chin, his tongue licking at his lips before he parted them, a slight gasp of air escaping him as he stared at you.<br/>

You looked over and leaned in close to him, the chocolate a hair's breadth away from his lips and before you knew it it had darted out and licked up your chin and to your lips. Quickly you wrapped your arms around his neck to deepen the kiss, tongues already dancing around, bodies aching to know each other more and more. You dug your knee between his legs and forced him to stand up straighter than before, his hands moving from your hips, one resting at the crook of your back, the other holding your lifted leg in place, fingertips digging into the flesh of your outer thigh.<br/>

You both gasped for air, lips parting from your heated debate, your hands running up and entwining within his hair desperate to pull him in for another kiss. Your lips crashed together and Beel lifted you to the counter top, your ass barely on the edge, legs wrapping around his waist and pulling him close.<br/>

As his groin hit yours you could feel his erection, that’s what he was embarrassed about, you turned him on with the licking, you giggled slightly and ran your hands down his chest, his grunts spurring you to continue touching him. Your hands slithered under his shirt and your fingertips graced the toned definition of his abs. A shudder echoing through your thighs and to your back, a wetness pooling between your legs as your mind ran rampant with what you could do with him.<br/>

Beels arms left you and he shrugged off his hoodie, and lifted his shirt off. A desperate whine from the loss of your lips upon his as he came back to you, but instead you directed him to your neck, which he was only happy to kiss. You looked up and wrapped your hands behind his back, nails dragging along his skin and gasps echoing off of the walls, you bit down onto your bottom lip in a vain attempt to stifle your noises. Beel’s hands came to your shirt and he began to undress you, almost tearing the fabric to reveal your bra. He cupped your padded breast and began to squeeze it in a futile attempt to massage but it did no good, his hands came to your back and unclasped the holdings, releasing your confined chest and pulling the fabric down, you worked with him and removed it from your being, throwing it down on the floor without a second thought.<br/>

“Beel” you gasped, his attention diverted to the sound of his name staring at you with hungry eyes, “lick me, please I’m begging you”. He smirked and immediately dived to your right nipple, lips sucking along the bud as his tongue worked in small circles around the sensitive skin, his other hand massaging your left breast and working the bud between the bases of two of his fingers. Your left hand clutched a fistful of his orange hair, the other gripping onto the edge of the countertop, your fingers becoming white from the tension within them.<br/>

You moaned at the contact, your hips moving of their own accord, feverishly trying to roll into Beel as much as they could, you wanted his dick against your pussy, you wanted him to feel how wet he had made you through your trousers. You continued to moan, your vision hazy with the pleasure, in your frazzled state of mind you looked over to the melted chocolate and got an idea, before quickly grabbing the spoon and swirling it within the liquid before tapping Beel’s head with your other hand and grabbing his attention, he looked at curiously and you drizzled the chocolate over your chest. The lukewarm liquid hitting your skin with a strange sensation, Beelzebub’s eyes merely widened a growl echoed through his throat. He wasted no time in licking it up, spreading it around your chest and grunting happily.<br/>

You tugged at Beel’s hair and pulled his face up to meet yours, chocolate spread around his lips and chin. Without hesitation you leaned down and licked it from his chin, moving upwards to his lips before kissing him deeply, he moaned happily and moved his hands to the waistband of your trousers, undoing any buttons and sliding the fabric down, along with your underwear. The cool air hit the wetness of your crotch and you gasped in surprise, sucking the air from Beel’s mouth directly into your own. He smirked and disposed of your clothes, thrown into a heap onto the floor. Beel took the spoon from you and dipped it back into the chocolate, his other hand pushing you down, your back softly hitting the slab of counter behind you, the cool stone causing a shiver to run through your spine.<br/>

He hovered the spoon above your stomach and began drizzling the chocolate around your abdomen, your stomach twitching at the sudden contact, and your pussy dripping wet from the anticipation of his touch.<br/>

“Please” you whispered, soft and desperate as Beel threw the spoon back into the bowl and kissed the space below your chest. Upon hearing your plea he smiled softly and placed his fingers just above your labia, the tips dancing around the skin, any semblance of a touch reverberating into your clit and sending a shock through your entire lower half. Beel’s tongue came to just above your belly button and he licked up, tasting your pre-sex salt along with the sweet chocolate, as his tongue moved around your body two of Beel’s fingers grazed along the slits of your cunt. Your thighs twitched and your hands shot to the back of Beel’s head, gripping at fistfuls of his hair as you moaned out his name through heaving breaths.<br/>

Your entire body reacted to his fingers, the slick wetness of your puzzy guiding h
im to finger your clit more and more, his tongue dancing around and licking all over your skin, eager to taste the chocolate he had drizzled all over your abdomen.<br/>

“Hah- hah- hah-” your eyes became half lidded, hips rolling around with the rhythm of his fingers. As he finished the chocolate he moved back up to your breast, taking the bud within his mouth once again and softly biting down on the skin. You threw your head back and moaned out once again, desperate for the fire in your stomach to burn brighter with his touch, his smirk was felt between the fangs, mirrored onto your skin as he inserted a finger within you, curling it around and massaging your inner walls.<br/>

All breath left your being, a delighted gasp as Beel inserted another finger, thrusting them within you, slowly opening you up for him later on. Your hips continued to roll, and thighs spasmed as your orgasm climbed within you, the pleasure caused your entire body to want to move with him. A delectable dance that you couldn’t help but join, body moving of its own accord and his lips heavenly sucking against your bud.<br/>

Ecstasy. That’s all you could feel in this moment, your eyes half lidded and staring at the far away heavens as God’s name demanded to be on the tip of your tongue in this blessed meeting. Beel’s fingers continued to thrust within you and your mind began going blank, your orgasm creeping up on you and making itself more and more known.<br/>

“I’m gonna- hah- I’m” Beelzebub’s lips left your nipple and he leaned up bringing himself close to your face, his lips kissing your jawline as he whispered.<br/>

“Cum for me, please, cum for me” You nodded fervently and cupped both of his cheeks, your hips bobbing up and down as his fingers thrust within you. With a last few moans and pants you gasped out his name, back arching and your body convulsing with pleasure, walls clenching around his fingers and gushing out even more wetness upon Beel’s hand.<br/>

As your body slowly calmed down, your breathing heavy but steady, Beel smiled and removed his fingers from you before bringing them up to his lips and licking your juices clean from his digits, eyes sparkling at the taste of you.<br/>

“Mm- this is one of the tastes I can never get enough of” he flashed you a toothy grin, and bit the tip of his tongue teasingly as you gave him a breathy chuckle.<br/>

“Well, thankfully, this taste will never run out” you leaned up and pressed a kiss on his collarbone, your hands coming to his hips, thumbs hooking within the waistband of his pants. Your heart was still beating erratically within your chest but all of your senses wanted to pleasure him right now, your orgasm satiated you and began leading you to his dick, mouth salivating at the thought of having your lips wrapped around it.<br/>

You could hear Beel’s anxious breaths, his cock twitching within his trousers in anticipation of your guiding hands, lungs burning as your hands unbuckled his belt before eagerly shifting the fabric down, your lips came to the base of his neck and you bit at the skin, a light moan coming from the demon as he reacted to the sudden contact, you began sucking it as his hands moved to help you unclothe him. You hopped off the counter top and turned both of you around, pressing him onto the warm spot you had just vacated. Both of you now fully unclothed and pressing his ass against the counter top, Beelzebub took the hint and shifted himself onto the flat surface. His cock bounced against his skin and softly hit you against your upper stomach, a reminder as to just how big a girthy his dick was, as if you could ever truly forget. Your hand roamed around his chest and lips left his collarbone, leaving a few distinct red marks against his skin, fingers playing around his nipples as you explored his abdomen. The muscles driving your body crazy, a fire once again lit within you to test them to their full extent.<br/>

One of your hands reached for the spoon, the last dregs of chocolate scooped up and hovered over Beelzebub’s lower stomach, he lay back, leaning his weight on his elbows, and watched you curiously. You returned his gaze and poured the chocolate onto him, the drips moulding around his muscles and heading towards the base of his dick. You placed the spoon back into the bowl and proceeded to grip the base of his dick lightly, your fingers barely touching each other. With a sly grin you winked at him before dipping down and licking off the chocolate, the sweat mixed with the sweetness was strangely addicting, your hand moving of its own accord, slowly beginning to pump him.<br/>

Beel gasped lightly at your touches, his head rolling back as his chest began to rise and fall quicker, light breathy chuckles escaped his throat as he lost himself to your touches. The way your thumb pressed down just a little harder over the veins, your tongue dancing around his muscles, desperately trying to lick him clean to get to his dick. As you polished off the chocolate on his stomach you moved down to what you had desired from the start, the base covered in melted chocolate, your eyes hungrily taking in the sight before you pressed his cock down and licked around, a sharp inhale from Beel as you took him by surprise.<br/>

“Hah!” his gasp was of surprise as you lifted his dick up and cleaned the excess chocolate off of his skin before placing your tongue flat on his balls and licking, very very slowly, all the way up to the tip of his dick. Beads of pre-cum congealed on the end licked clean off as you rolled yourself along his slit, the warm red head beckoning you to suck. You wrapped your lips around the tip, the end of your tongue rolling and massaging his flesh, breathy moans coming from your lover as he let his weight fall off of his elbows and resting his body upon the counter.<br/>

You smiled as much as possible before taking him into your mouth, fitting as much of his length into you as you could, your tongue working to provide extra wetness as you began to bob your head up and down his cock. The tip hit the back of your throat as Beel uncontrollably bucked his hips into you, feet hitting the side of the cupboard with a loud thud, and a slight gag escaping your throat before continuing on your mission to pleasure him. Beel sighed in delight and rested his arm over his flushed face, you looked up at him and could see the sweat beading upon his brow, teeth biting down hard against his bottom lip, the undeniable roll of his hips telling you that he was on the way to his orgasm.<br/>

You pulled your lips from him and continued to pump his shaft, licking the excess saliva from your lips and running your free hand up his stomach, taking his attention from his arm to you. “Fuck me, please Beel, I need you right now”<br/>

The ache in your thighs became undeniable, unmanegable, all you wanted was him, you needed him within you, filling you up and fucking you until you couldn’t speak. Beel smiled and sat up immediately, his hands on your waist and lifting you, turning you both around once more and placing you on the edge of the counter. His dick hovering over your entrance, the previous juices of your orgasm already making you ripe for the taking. You wrapped your legs around his torso and locked your feet together behind him, the tip of his dick barely entering you as he resisted, Beel’s hands rested upon your hips and his lips came inch away from yours, the feeling of his breath hot upon your sweaty skin. He hesitated as he took in your scent, a deep breath of you filling his nostrils before kis pressed his lips against yours.<br/>

The kiss tasted of chocolate and passion, your eyes closing and letting yourself fall to his seduction as he pushed his dick into you slowly. Your breath hitched in your throat as the pleasure washed over you, the way his dick stretched out your walls, filling every space within you. A light groan came from you, an overstimulated moan as your body twitched with heavenly ecstasy as Beel continued to sheathe himself within you. He pulled away from your lips and pressed his forehead against yours, one of his hands coming to the side of your neck as he gasped for your breath, dick fully within you.<br/>

With a swift movement you kissed his jawline and tensed your thighs, impatient for him to move within you. Beel took the hint and pulled out, the sound of your juices slick against his flesh and your breathy moans spurring him to move faster and faster, your hips were restlessly rolling around, eager for his dick to touch more of you. Light moans of Beel’s name built his ego up, his confidence soaring as he slammed his hips into yours, the sudden feeling of ecstasy causing your vision to go white and your head to be thrown back with reckless abandon as you gasped. Beel continued to thrust within you, electricity shooting up your back and out of your chest as you squealed like a pig, unable to contain just how good he was making you feel right now.<br/>

His hand moved from your neck and both of them hooked underneath your ass, gripping firmly onto your cheeks, Beelzebub pulled you off the counter and you sunk even further onto his cock, his hands supporting you as if you weighed nothing, his hips thrusting you into the air and gravity pulling you back down, the light slapping of your skin and the breathless moans of each others names only fueling your desire to be fucked. Your breasts bounced along with your body, nipples perked from the arousal of your lover and the coolness of the room, your arms were locked around his neck and you pulled yourself in for another kiss before reaching down with one hand to begin massaging your clit.<br/>
Your entire body was trembling as you were thrown onto Beelzebub’s dick, the sheer force of him being slammed into you and hitting your g-spot everytime made your entire being quiver, your vision became blurry, the view of stars blinding you as you prepared to orgasm again. Beel began to shudder and stepped forward to lean you down and thrust his hips into you, his lips kissing along your collarbone and neck, drooling on your skin as his brows knitted together with ecstasy.<br/>

“Hah I-” you broke off his sentence with a nod, agreeing that you were on the cusp of an orgasm too. Your hand was almost numb from massaging your clit, your entire lower half, once again, on fire with pleasure. Beelzebubs name repeated like a sinful prayer as you were engulfed in rapture, the slapping of your skin together like a harmonious hymn; your moans the desirable chorus to shout out your confessions.<br/>

You came before Beel, your legs shaking from the overstimulation of him fucking you relentlessly accompanied with your fingers massaging your clit. Your walls clenched around him, his face screwing up even harder as you became tighter around his cock, head thrown back in pleasure and deities almost shouted upon in this hour of your fall from grace. Hot and sweaty were the only words that could describe you, hand numb from massaging your clit, heavily breathing through the burning in your chest as Beel thrusted into you the last few times.<br/>

He had been quiet for most of this but as soon as he came he was noisy, muttering your name loudly making sure it echoed off the walls so the house could almost hear you, his semen shooting into you as his hands gripped onto your ass, fingernails deep into your flesh and leaving little red marks that were sure to bruise later. You couldn’t feel any pain through the adrenaline, his cock still sheathed within you and twitching as it continued to pump out his load. You leaned forward, hands resting on his pecs, and placed your forehead on the middle of his chest. Both of you panting as you came down from your highs, sweat dripping down your bodies, silence filling the room in the most loving way.<br/>

Beel gave you a breathy chuckle and proceeded to nuzzle his nose into your hair, his hands coming up your back. “That was one of the best workouts I’ve ever done” you laughed in response and looked up at him.<br/>

“Me too, we should work out like this alot more” you kissed him and Beel pulled himself out of you, his load dripping out of your pussy and down onto the floor in a satisfying little pool. Both of you were still out of breath and shaking, your fingers roaming each other’s bodies and kisses dotten upon salty skin, little giggles here and there as you tickled parts of eachother.<br/>

A few minutes had gone by and you had calmed down enough to try and stand, and stand you did not. As soon as any weight was placed upon your knees they gave way and Beel helped to keep you standing. “Woah careful!” you laughed and stood up straight, knees wobbling a little, like a newborn foal.<br/>

“I got this” you kissed his cheek and bent down to grab your clothes from the floor, “I have to go and clean this up and there better be cookies when I get back”<br/>

Beel smiled and nodded fervently, jokingly saluting you “Yes ma’am”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>